User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 19: Bonk
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants did a competetive challenge by trying to take the flag and plant it first. There Robby had a bit of a fit when he wasn't the one who made his team win, but it doesn't matter! Also, our good ol' ice cream expert Koilee has been melted out of the game. But right now, find out who's going to leave and who will stay today on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooooooooooolimination! Kingsley: Alright contestants! Are you up for the next challenge? Mousse: You bet! I don't even think I need Whippa anymore! Forget her! Olivia: Don't tell me you're gonna abandon her for me. She's your BLOOD. Mousse: But she was the reason I was so insecure! Olivia: I am still happy I helped you though. Kingsley: The next challenge we are going to do is this thing called Extreme Basketball! Cooper: Hold up, we are gonna play sports for this challenge? Kingsley: Not just any sport, but an EXTREME sport. Willow: Doesn't that sound dangerous? I thought you weren't allowed to give us hazardous challenges for the game. Plus, we have kids in this game. Kingsley: Oh, it won't be that dangerous. With the help of Professor Fitz, I built the extreme basketball track. Actually, he did most of the work. You're basically going to avoid monsters, bypass obstacles, and all that dandy stuff just to shoot the ball into the hoop! But one condition though. You cannot move from where you're standing. Well, unless you happen to drop the ball by accident and you have to get it, but you can't go anywhere whatsoever! Willow: Now THAT makes sense. Kingsley: You have to pass through five hard stations. They get harder as you go. Whoever's team makes it out first will win! And the other will be up for elimination. Tohru: This should be easy! I used to play basketball when I was in high school. Kingsley: Let me get out my remote and it'll transport you to the track. (gets it out) Remote: Where would you like to go today? Kingsley: Take us to the extreme basketball track. Remote: You got it! You will reach your destination in 3... 2... 1... Remote: You are now in the extreme basketball track. Enjoy your stay! Professor Fitz: AHHHHH! Kingsley, great heavens! How did your friends magically turn up? Kingsley: Remember that remote you and I invented? I used that. Professor Fitz: Oh yeah. I barely remember anything due to spending at least a million years making this for your fellow contestants! Amy: You built all that JUST FOR US?! Professor Fitz: Actually, this was an old building I made a couple years ago, but somehow it still works. Tohru: Talk about an old piece of art! Robby: I'm surprised it's not an old piece of junk. Professor Fitz: I'm glad you think that way. Enjoy your little challenge! (walks off) Kingsley: So you will all try to throw the ball into the net from a distance, and you will try to find a way to avoid the obstacles that are invading your way. Scarlett: Sounds fun! (soon all the contestants stand on a platform a bit far from a hoop) Kingsley: You have to pass at least five! When I pull this switch, the obstacles and stuff will activate, and you can go! Ready? Let's gooooooooooooooooooo! (pulls the switch near the structure) Olivia: (feels the platform everybody is standing on go up and down) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This is scary! How am I supposed to do it if it's going up and down so much? Cooper: I think I'm gonna be sick! Sasha: Please don't throw up on the course! Cooper: I promise I won't! Mousse: (sweats nervously) I don't know what to do! This platform won't stop bringing me upsey daisy, downsy wownsy! Akari: Thank god it's all split! Tohru: (throws the ball when she's highest and it makes it through the net) Yay! I did it! (gets picked up by a mechanical hand) Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Where is it taking me? Willow: Probably the next station! Let me try to do this.... (throws the ball and it bounces off the edge) DARN IT!!! This is harder than I thought. Sienna: Do I really have to do this? Akari: Yeah you do! (throws the ball and it makes it through the hoop) Yes! Robby: Come on already! When will this thing stop going up and down? This is insane! I can't even find a perfect timing to throw this ball! Amy: (throws the ball and misses, and misses again) Grrrrrrrrrr! This is impossible! Olivia: (jumps up to throw the ball but falls down) Ah! Tohru: Olivia! Daijoubu desu ka? Olivia: Yes I am fine! I just need to get back on this platform... (tries to climb back on it) Tohru: Do you need help? Olivia: I got this! Don't worry! (puts her hands on the thing going up and down) Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. This is like a ride. Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (climbs back on it and stands on it) There we go! Now to throw the ball. (throws it and gets a basket) Hooray! Now I can proceed! Mousse: Now that I passed the first station, I have to do this one now. But how? The basket is moving side to side! I can't even find a good angle to throw this ball! Tohru: I know! This station is getting on my nerves! Mousse: How is it small enough to fit inside your nerves? I don't get it. Tohru: Mousse, it's just an expression. Why do you take everything so literally? Mousse: English is a weird language, you know. Tohru: Dakara nihongo desu! Mousse: Uh... Sienna: (throws the ball when the basketball stops on the left, but misses) Oh god! Why do I keep missing? Rudy: You aren't trying hard enough. That's why. Sienna: It's that basket's fault! Rudy: I know it's hard, but y'all gotta keep trying. You will get there. Willow: For some reason, it still feels like I'm going up and down below my feet. Amy: Haha, same. It took me forever to get past this track. Cooper: I have to aim carefully.... (sees the basket go and shoots) Yes! I made a basket! (gets carried by the hand to the next hand) Sasha: Why can't I still shoot this basket?! When will that hoop stop going left to right? Willow: Whoever thought this was a good idea is a dumbhead. Sasha: Um, Professor Fitz did it, and he's Iggy's granddad, so yeah. Scarlett: At this station, there's this big monster that's opening and closing its mouth around the hoop! This is so weird! Tohru: I don't know how to help, I'm busy trying to get a good dunk while I'm stuck here! HEEE-YAAAAAAAA! (throws the ball and misses) UGH! BAKA! This is even harder than these heights and distances I used to shoot from back in high school! Cooper: Why does that thing opening and closing its mouth around the hoop remind me of that thing in Slider Scouts when you get a new scout, but you end up getting the same one? Mousse: I wouldn't know. Maybe they did that on purpose. Cooper: No need for thinking, I have to shoot this! (throws the ball and it bounces off the monster thing) WHAT?! Robby: Hey guys! I made it all the way to the fifth station! Here the hoop is going up and down, and I'm going back and forth! Help me! Akari: I'm still at the fourth one, where I'm basically... turned away from the hoop. Robby: Well that's a bummer. Hope you get past there in no time! Mousse: How do I watch my timing on this one? Olivia: Throw the ball when its mouth closes! And by the time the ball makes it there, it'll open its mouth, and you'll get it! Mousse: I'll give it a go. (throws the ball) Please get it... please get it... (the ball gets through) Mousse: YES!!! Olivia: You did it, Mousse! You're awesome at this! timeskip to the end of the challenge Kingsley: Well, looks like the Juicy Peeps have made it back. Willow: So guys, we did it. My stupid teammates actually did it! Akari: Don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult, but thanks anyways. Kingsley: Chocoholics, follow me to the elimination center! in the shed.... Kingsley: First of all, Mousse is safe. PEW! Kingsley: Followed by Olivia. PEW! Kingsley: Tohru... PEW! Kingsley: Cooper! PEW! Kingsley: Alright folks! We are now down to 2 contestants! Amy and Rudy! Which one will go? And which one will stay? Rudy: (gulp) Amy: (heart beats) Kingsley: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Kingsley: And the final Creameo goes to... drumroll Kingsley: Rudy! PEW! Rudy: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This happened again, and I am safe again! YEAH BABY! Amy: No... why do I have to go now? I won the 2017's Customerpalooza. Kingsley: That's just how life is Amy. We win, we lose, we can't do anything about it. Amy: Oh well. Looks like I have to go. See you later, everyone. (leaves the shed and gets in the cannon) KA-BOOM!!!! Kingsley: Well, that's gonna wrap up today's episode! Find out who will stay and who will go next time on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooolimination! The Chocoholics Olivia Tohru Rudy Mousse Cooper The Juicy Peeps Sasha Scarlett Sienna Willow Robby Akari Category:Blog posts